A Different Frequency
by heylookitsduda
Summary: A little one-shot in which Jemma doesn't know what to say and you can all thank me later.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own ABC's Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of their characters. _Wouldn't it be super cool if I did though?_

"Fitz," Jemma called him softly.

She had been standing at the door of his bunk for a short while now, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful then, it almost hurt her to waken him, but they had to talk. Not that she had any idea of what she could tell him. But she couldn't let things stay the way they were.

"Jemma," he yawned, more asleep than awake. "Go away".

Jemma gasped, hurt. He didn't want her there. Maybe it was too late to mend things between them. As she turned to leave, she heard him mumble.

"You're not real, you're not here," he pulled his pillow over his head. "You left me and I can't keep talking to someone who's not there. So just leave, please".

Thinking Fitz wanted her gone hurt her more than she could ever say, but hearing this, it tore her heart out. She thought of his words when she first entered the lab after returning from her mission, and they made sense now. She only left so that he could mend, but he didn't let her go. It nearly killed to admit to herself that she wasn't helping him, but she did it and she left because it was the right thing to do. She never imagined that he would hold on like this.

Jemma took a deep breath to keep her tears at bay, and kneeled beside the bed.

"Fitz," she called again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

At the contact he jumped, sitting up on the bed, every trace of sleepiness gone. He looked at her mortified.

"I'm- I'm sorry Jemma. I- I thought," he looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Hey," she whispered, gently lifting his head to meet her teary eyes. "I'm here now Fitz".

"Yeah," he scoffed, turning his head away just in time to miss Jemma's face twisting in pain. "Until you get sick of me again and go find yourself another mission".

Fitz knew how bitter and petty he sounded, but he couldn't help himself. He had told her he loved her, and she left him. She gave up on him. And when he confronted her about it, she just walked away.

He had a right to be bitter. And petty.

"Stop it Fitz. Don't do this," she pleaded, but he wouldn't turn back to face her. "It killed me to leave you," she choked, a tear escaping from her eyes.

"Why did you then?" Fitz turned towards her now, his face hard. "Why Jemma, would you choose to leave me when I needed you most?"

"Because I was making you worse Fitz," she cried. "Can't you see that?"

Fitz just stared at her, like he couldn't comprehend what she was saying and it was just too much for Jemma.

"Can't you see I would never, ever, give up on you?" she smiled weakly through her tears, moving closer until her face was mere inches from his. "Can't you see that I love you?"

He gasped at these words and before he could really comprehend them, her lips were on his, and they were kissing.

None of this made any sense to Fitz, but Jemma loved him and she was here and there was no room for anything else right now. His hands moved of their own accord, pulling Jemma up from the floor and into his lap, and if they weren't so caught up in each other, they would have noticed that his hands were as steady and sure as they had always been. Jemma smiled into the kiss, and Fitz ran his hand through her hair. She laced her arms around him in an unspoken promise – _I will never let you go again._

After a while, their kiss slowed down, and as their lips separated, they joined their foreheads and just sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the feel of each other. Jemma stayed still, as Fitz allowed his hands to caress her face, her hair, her shoulders… As their heartbeats slowed down, she finally noticed.

"Fitz," she gasped. "Your hands".

It took Fitz a second to understand what she meant, but as he reluctantly pulled his hands away from her he noticed that they were steady. After a few moments, they began to shake again, but as he returned them to her arms, they steadied once more.

"It's not much," he started.

"But it's a start," she smiled.

"And you said you weren't helping," he beamed at her.

"Fitz, I-"

"Shh," he cut her off, lightly kissing her lips. "We have a lot to talk about, but not right now".

He did have a right to be petty. But he would much rather be happy.

Jemma smiled, her eyes teary once again. She hugged him more tightly and buried her face in his neck, so much that he could hardly hear a muffled _I love you_ coming from her. His own eyes filled with tears as he smilingly replied, "I will always love you".

**Hey guys, this is my third MAoS one shot (my very first FitzSimmons because god only knows how much I needed happy FitzSimmons after this week), and I must say I am in love with writing it. So please guys, if you like this R&R, so that I know to keep writing them. All constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I am posting this at my tumblr, so if you would like to check it out, it is hashtagsforships with the usual ending.**

**P.S.: For the few of you who have read a slightly different fic by me with this title, I confess – it is an edit. I just really didn't like the way it turned out, and I re-wrote it to see if I could make it any better. I think I like it, at least I like it better than what I had up before, but let me know your thoughts as well. For those of you who would like to read the original, I am not taking it down on my tumblr, so you can look there.**


End file.
